Plasma shield
The plasma shield (a.k.a. phase shield)Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. is a protoss defense method created by a blend of psionic power and technology. The technological aspect renders them vulnerable to EMP effects.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. Overview During the Aeon of Strife, protoss warriors created personal shields by focusing psionic energy. The protoss later reproduced the effect using psi-field generators. These generators could be installed in machines giving protoss vehicles shields as well.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Psionically powerful protoss such as Khastiana can still enhance the power of their shields.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Shields must be dropped to make use of some physical contact-based psionic abilities. Shields regenerate quickly after absorbing damage.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Retaliation (in English). 2016-06-20. Shields are charged via a device named the shield capacitor, also referred to as a shield battery. These devices can be drained by extended use.Dayton, Cameron. "Cold Symmetry." (March 7, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Cold Symmetry Accessed 2013-03-07. Against terran weapons, plasma shields can resist infantry-based weapons, including fragmentation grenades,Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 3" StarCraft: Survivors 3''' (24) (September 18, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. laser pistols,Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 4" StarCraft: Survivors '''4 (24) (October 23rd, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. and even the C-14 rifle at point blank range. Terran Dominion tactics state that plasma shields are best overcome by mass fire. 's plasma shield]] After the Brood War, vast advancements were made to shield regeneration technology, which led to the phasing out of the shield battery as a means to recharge shields. However, improvements to the shield battery's ability to recharge plasma shields led to some factions reintegrating them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Effect StarCraft Shields points act as another form of hit points and are usually lost first. Unlike regular HP, plasma shields always suffer full damage regardless of the type of attack used against them or the size of the shielded object. For example, a large-sized dragoon's shields will take full damage from concussive damage attacks such as from a vulture. Shield points have a separate "armor" rating from regular hit points. The base "armor" is 0 and may be upgraded. This applies to both units and buildings. If an attack both depletes shields and damages HP, both shield armor and regular armor are subtracted from the attack's damage. Shield points regenerate slowly but a shield battery may be used to restore them faster. They regenerate at a rate of approximately ~1.5 points per second.Page about regeneration in wiki about StarEdit Accessed 2019-08-05. Shields caught within the terran science vessel's EMP Shockwave are reduced to 0 points. StarCraft II Shields regenerate very quickly after 10 seconds out of combat,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 but do not regenerate when taking damage. They regenerate at 2 points per second. Shields take the same bonus damage as the unit they are protecting. The widow mine deals extra damage to shields.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-02-28. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update -- February 28, 2014. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-03-01. The 's EMP Shot drains 100 shield points per shot. Hybrids Hybrid destroyers, dominators, and nemesis are protected by shields.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Esoteric Uses Shields protect the protoss from rip-field generators if they have at least 1 or more shield points.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. References pt-br:Escudo de Plasma Category:StarCraft Protoss unit upgrades Category: StarCraft II Protoss unit upgrades Category: Protoss gameplay Category: Protoss Technology Category: Psionics